kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Spazio Aperto ho aperto questo spazio se qualcuno vuole scriverci qualcosa. Per prima cosa vi dico che ho scritto io la pagina su Kairi e ringrazio Don Tricheco per avermela messa nella categoria dei personaggi. Ringrazio anche il fondatore di questo sito, che al momento non so chi sia, per averlo creato ne sono molto felice! Axel 8 Ciao Axel e grazie per il tuo contributo! :) Il fondatore del sito è TheDekuLink, io sono l'altro amministratore del sito, ma purtroppo nessuno dei due è molto attivo... Qualche dritta su come formattare un articolo puoi trovarla qui, se dovessi avere ancora qualche dubbio contatta pure me o lo stesso TheDekuLink. In ogni caso anche se non è perfetta puoi pubblicare lo stesso la tua pagina su Re Topolino, al massimo ci pensa qualche altro utente a sistemarla.-- 18:20, giu 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Non ho giocato a Chain of Memories, quindi riguardo il Castello dell'Oblio ne so quanto te... Ciao Ciao Axel, sono Prison Keeper e sono il responsabile per le pagine degli Heartless, Nessuno e Unversed. In questi giorni pero sono molto occupato, ti vorrei chiedere il favore di aiutarmi a creare le pagine dei Nessuno mancanti. Io ti consiglio di cominciare con Copia di Riku dato che mi sono fermato li. Vedi come ho strutturato le altre pagine dei Nessuno e falla in quel modo (Gli Heartless ho gia finito). --PRISON KEEPER 05:47, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) Per l'immagine e il template me ne occupo io, intanto puoi occuparti anche di naminè o degli absent sillhouette, ti consiglio di vedere le informazioni su la wikia di KH inglese. --PRISON KEEPER 10:24, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) Absent Falli separatamente, gli eventuali errori che fai e i template li mette oi, se non trovi immagini le carico io. se faccio degli errori di grammatica correggi tu che con un progetto che sto a fa, un gdr che gestisco e questo sito so tanto impegnato. ti lascio anche il mio indirizzo msn. raziel-1993@hotmail.it --PRISON KEEPER 18:08, giu 10, 2010 (UTC) le loro armi sono solo illusioni, dunque no, anche se l'arma di Larxen in italiano si chiama in un'altro modo, ma non ricordo come --PRISON KEEPER 12:57, giu 11, 2010 (UTC) Grazie... ... per i complimenti. Ricordati di firmare nelle discussioni altrui premendo sulla penultima casella sopra lo spazio del testo e fai un buon lavoro per il sito, o meglio divertiti!-- 17:51, giu 14, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Axel Per i final mix si io ho modificato la mia Playstation 2 per giocarci e i televisori va bene qualunque tipo. La modifica che ho messo è l'Infinity costa sugli 80€. Per quanto riguarda le pagine sui membri dell'Organizzazione sei liberissimo di fare la pagina di Axel quando vuoi, anzi mi daresti solo una mano perchè c'è molto da fare, di oggi volevo fare Larxen comincio trampò. Finita l'Organizzazione volevo partire con la descrizione dei mondi. Se vuoi aiutarmi fammi sapere. Ciao. Lexaeus 94 Eih Axel 8 Scusa se ti disturbo ma volevo dirti che ho appena finito la parte di Chain of Memories in Sora, se vuoi leggilo e poi dimmi che ne pensi, inoltre vedo con piacere che sei andato molto avanti nella parte di KH2 su Sora, i miei complimenti. Volevo solo dirti di cercare di mettere più link possibili quando scrivi le tue descrizioni. Ciao e grazie ancora. Lexaeus 94 Approposito, preferirei parlare della nostra tabella di marcia tramite e-mail anzichè pubblicamente in modo che nessuno possa interferire col nostro lavoro. Se vuoi, anche se penso che rifiuterai, puoi darmi il tuo indirizzo e-mail ed io ti dò il mio così possiamo parlare per e-mail, se non vuoi non importa ti capisco, ma se vuoi scrivimelo e io ti scrivo il mio. Immagini Ricordatevi di caricare immagini con un nome che rappresenti ciò che vi è mostrato, e soprattutto di aggiungere nella descrizione "Categoria:Immagini", in modo che le immagini possano poi essere tutte facilmente ritrovate.-- 08:16, lug 16, 2010 (UTC) i dati sono stato io a metterli, ho un po´ fi problemi su internet, ma cerco di entrae quando posso, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. --PRISON KEEPER 23:49, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) 300 Grazie mille, però commenta nella discussione dove ho messo il template, quello è il luogo dove tutti dovrebbero festeggiare. E grazie per la collaborazione!-- 08:42, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) msn ke ne dici di parlarci su msn? il mio é: raziel-1993@hotmail.it --PRISON KEEPER 18:51, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) nn so cm funzia esattamente, oomunque mi serviva x mandarti le immagini da caricare, io nn ci riesco bn. --PRISON KEEPER 20:32, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) No,non funge... No,ho appena provato a modificare di nuovo l'articolo su Ansem,ma nada. (nel frattempo ho finito di scrivere l'articolo su Thunder e sono arrivata a metà di quello su Ansem xD) Sisthra progetto ke ne dici di aiutarci nel progetto? in questo link ti puoi presentare http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/?t=39214877 --PRISON KEEPER 16:28, lug 21, 2010 (UTC) Problema Diciamo più o meno,se mi connetto la sera tardi (quando la linea è meno trafficata) riesco a salvare le modifiche...nel frattempo anche se non posso salvare continuo a scrivere articoli. P.S. Figurati,ho pensato che quando non riesco a modificare tanto vale rendersi utile aggiustando un pò la parte tecnica del sito come le categorie ^^ Sisthra Errori Intendi se posso sistemare io l'errore o se devo vedere per quale motivo non ti funziona? Non capisco come mai svariata gente riporti tanti problemi con la scrittura, ma se in due giorni il counter degli articoli è salito da 300 a 322 significa che il lavoro si riesce a portare avanti. Non riesci a modificare più le pagine?-- 08:44, lug 23, 2010 (UTC) @Data: Sì,basta che aggiungi la categoria e la pagina che hai creato viene aggiunta all'elenco. Sisthra Vanno benissimo,grazie! Solo una piccola correzione,riguarda i collegamenti con altre pagine: dove hai elencato tutti gli Absent Silhuette il collegamento alla pagina "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +"è esatto,e infatti è segnato in blu. Poco sopra però (alla voce "Falsi")c'è scritto ancora "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+" e il collegamento è segnato in rosso,come se la pagina non esistesse...devi aver scritto in modo diverso i collegamenti... Sisthra P.S. Ora che ci penso,dando una sistemata alle categorie ho notato che anche altre pagine create(o modificate) da Prison Keeper danno problemi con le modifiche... Nella categoria "Boss di Kingdom Hearts II",le pagine degli Absent Silhuette e dei Funghi XIII. Volevo modificarle appunto per togliere la categoria "Boss KH2" e lasciare solo "Boss KH2Final Mix+"ma me l'ha impedito... Sisthra L´error delle categorie e´ per via dei template che uso x i nemici, quando uso un template viene automaticamente messo il tempate del gioco, esempio: uso il template heartless/kh2 su un nemico, viene automaticamente messa la categoria nemici di kh2 --PRISON KEEPER 10:51, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) MONDI nn ho capito--PRISON KEEPER 13:05, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) ok, xo fallo tu ke ora faccio meglio la pagina di copia di riku --PRISON KEEPER 13:16, lug 25, 2010 (UTC) le pagine dei funghi dovrebbero trovarsi sempre nella categoria di "Boss KH2" (a meno che Prison Keeper non le abbia modificate lui)...alcune comunque le avevo già inserite nella categoria "Boss KH2 Final Mix+",ma come già detto non riuscivo a togliere "Boss KH2"... Sisthra I funghi non dovrebbero andare nella lista di FM+? O compaiono anche in Re:CoM? Perchè la categoria di Re:CoM avrebbe senso crearla solo se ci sono nemici che compaiono solo lì.. Sisthra Magie Certo,me ne occupo io ^^ Ho anche finito la pagina su Ansem il Saggio (alleluia,poi se mi avanza del tempo potrei aggiungere qualche curiosità) ma ho sempre il solito problema per aggiornare gli articoli...insomma,io gli scrivo già,appena mi è possibile li posterò...la connessione va da schifo in questi giorni... Sisthra Vacanze CIAO A TUTTI! VOLEVO SOLTANTO DIRVI CHE DAL 6 '''AL '''21 AGOSTO NON SARO' SULLA WIKIA A SCRIVERE PERCHE' ANDRO' IN VACANZA. SE QUALCUNO DESIDERA LASCIARE UN MESSAGGIO PARLI DOPO IL SEGNALE ACUSTICO..............................BIIIIIIIP! Axel 8 Sì,userò i nomi italiani,quindi Cure sarà Energia,Gravity sarà Antima ecc. P.S. Buone vacanze! ^^ Sisthra Buone vacanze, divertiti. Lexaeus 94 Ciao Ciao Alberto, è un compito un po' duro in realta.....avrei bisogno che tu scrivessi i nomi di tutti i Keyblade apparsi in Kingdom Hearts 1 e 2. La pagina Keyblade non esiste ancora ma collaboreremo. In pratica, faremo questa pagina praticamente insieme, ti spiego: vai su una qualunque pagina della wiki dove sia stata linkata la parola Keyblade(ad esempio puoi andare sulla pagina Keyblade Oscuro, che ho appena finito: lì c'è linkata la parola Keyblade(in rosso perchè la pagina ancora non esiste)clicca dunque sul link Keyblade e scrivi utilizzando Titolo 2 Tipi di Keyblade e poi scrivi tutti i tipi di keyblade che ci sono nei due giochi(linkandoli tutti), mentre te farai questo, io mi occuperò della storia dei Keyblade ed è per questo che faremo praticamente la pagina insieme, quando sei pronto dimmelo che cominciamo. ''Perfetto'' Perfetto, grazie per l'aiuto, ora scrivo la storia. Forse prima mi sono spiegato un po' male ma vorrei che tu facessi così: Scrivi il titolo in modalità Titolo 2 e scrivi: Tipi di Keyblade E poi scrivi tutti i tipi di Keyblade linkandoli, scusa se te l'ho ridetto ma era solo per chiarirti meglio le idee. Bene Ottimo lavoro con quei Keyblade, però alla lista potresti anche aggiungere i Keyblade mai usati? Ad esempio quello di Kairi o di Topolino. Keyblade Ho cancellato l´immagine della testa di zucca+ xke secondo me bisogna fare una pagina a parte x ogni key, nel gioco viene kiamato testa di zucca, x nn confondere i giocatori ke nn hanno giocato a kh1, cio viene fatto anke x ultima weapon (kh2 e bbs), save the king, save the queen e scudo di genji, ti faccio la lista dettagliata di tutti i key dalla loro prima apparizione sulla pagina apposita --PRISON KEEPER 11:37, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) La Catena Regale D é ill Key di Topolino, comuqnue ho messo ttt i key esistenti --PRISON KEEPER 12:54, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) cambia il nome del key che é meglio, comuque su demyx se le copie d´acqua nn vengono sconfitte a tempo suppongo che l´avversario muoia in qualche modo, altrimenti e ridicolo, sora che dice "ho no il tempo é scaduto, va bene demyx vai a disruggere quello che ti pare" é ridicolo XD --PRISON KEEPER 14:18, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) Elementi servirebbero le pagine degli elementi, mi sa che tu potresti aiutarmi, eccoti qui il template con ttt gli elementi, le pagine falle cosi: descrizione principale dell´elemento (tra cui l´elemento oppsoto, esempio fuoco-acqua, tenebre-luce, fisico-neutro, calore-ghiaccio ecc...) lista di tutte le magie del medesimo elemento e i loro effetti heartless, nessuno e unversed del medesimo elemento Certo ti aiuto però ti informo subito che io stò anche aiutando Lexaeus 94 quindi non tutti i giorni andrò avanti con gli elementi. Però ti chiedo: sei sicuro che tutti gli elementi siano adatti a Kingdom Hearts? Tipo il Magma? E solo una cosa: per Spazio intendi il teletrasporto ovvero muoversi nello spazio del campo di battaglia? Ciao! Axel 8 ps c'è un problema: tra gli elementi che hai scritto c'è il Fulmine ma quella pagina viene condotta ai Fulmini di Larxene, ovvero le sue armi. Proverò a risolvere il problema. Come mi è stato consigliato potremmo cambiare Fulmine in Tuono ma io non so ne creare template ne modificarli. Potresti pensarci tu? Ciao Axel 8 Si potrebbe modificare il titolo e mettere elemento Tuono. In realtà il Tuono è solo un rumore, ma, nell'ultima generazione di videogiochi, lo si intende come una scarica elettrica incentrata in un certo punto, qundi metti pure Tuono. Ok, tranquillo. Keyblade Ciao Axel 8. Nella pagina Keyblade hai dimenticato di mettere alcuni Keyblade(tranquillo, non è colpa tua perchè i Keyblade che non hai messo sono dei Final Mix, te li metto subito io e mi occupo io di quelli). Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 400 Io ne vedo 399, per cui lascio l'onore all'utente ignoto (o forse sarai tu) di aggiungere il 400° articolo. Un ottimo lavoro, la wiki diventa sempre più grande e punta ad espandersi come punto di riferimento italiano per approfondimenti su questa magnifica serie!-- 21:32, ago 23, 2010 (UTC) ELEMENTI Jafar-Genio in kh1, com e fors coded (nn ricoro) usa attacchi di elemento magma, tipo le sfere di lava, spazio sarebbe teletrasprto, lélemento di xigbar, la magia antima é di elemento spazio, xigbar e wizard pure usano attacchi e magie di spiazio, adesso se ci sn altri nn ricordo ke usano tale elemento, ma domani mattina almeno un elemento me lo fai XP. ho coetto il template ho messo fulmine (elemento) --PRISON KEEPER 00:52, ago 24, 2010 (UTC) Luce Ok, fa pure gli elementi. Però io come Luce intendevo già la controparte di Oscurità, come facciamo? Ciao Axel 8 ho appena modificato, anche se completamente, la tua pagina sulla Luce, io ti rispetto moltissimo, ma penso che vada meglio così, dacci un occhiata e dimmi che ne pensi. Volevo anche dirti che il potere opposto alla Luce sono si le Tenebre ma linkando Tenebre porterai il visitatore sulla pagina di un Heartless che si chiama Tenebre, d'ora in poi quando linki le tenebre inteso come potere opposto alla Luce scrivi Oscurità. Ciao e grazie. Lexaeus 94 Catena Regale D Ciao Axel 8. Si è vero, si chiama Catena Regale D ma viene anche chiamato Keyblade Oscuro perchè Topolino l'ha trovato nel Regno dell'Oscurità. Ora ho cambiato il nome del Keyblade Oscuro di Ansem, ma il link Keyblade Oscuro porta sempre lì..... d'ora in poi quando linkiamo il Keyblade di Topolino scriveremo Catena Regale D vado a correggermi dunque. Ciao!!!!! Armi Quando finiremo i Keyblade di Sora, i personaggi del Paese delle Meraviglie e quando io farò Xion, l'ultimo membro, che ne dici se torniamo ad occuparci dei personaggi principali? Kairi è ancora incompleta e anche Topolino, per te va bene? Minnie Si scrive Minnie, ma tranquillo, ora prendo la pagina Minni e la ronomino Minnie, così non c'è il caso che cambi i link. Tranquillo, al massimo penso io ai personaggi di FF. Ciao!!!!! Kairi Scusa ma non ho ben capito: sei stato tu a scrivere la parte di Kairi nella mia pagina discussioni o è stato PRISON KEEPER? spiegazione elementi roxas usa magie di fuoco, ghiaccio, fulmine, natura, aria e luce (solo attacco limite) in 358, inoltre ti metto una piccola descrizione degli elementi -neutro: questo elemento nn ha un vero potere, genera esplosioni spirituali e puó causare uno stato negativo casuale il che lo rende un utile elemento contro nemici immuni ad alcuni elementi infatti puó bruciare nemici di fuoco o congelare nemici di ghiaccio -fisico: x fisico si intende potere della materia, creare oggetti dal nulla o raggi di energia -tenebre: potere del male e dell´oscuritá, puo far tornare chi lo usa invisibile -luce: potere del bene, puó accecare i nemici -fuoco: permette di creare fuoco e manipolarlo, brcia i nemici -aria (o vento): crea tornadi scudi di aria ecc... -acqua: conrolla l´acqua e puó anche cambiare la temperatura tipo raffreddarla a punto di congelarla (una volta congelata non puó essere controllata a meno che no si controlli anche l´elemento ghiaccio) -terra: crea terremoti, manipolare la terra e perfino aumentare il proprio peso -spirito: unione di nautro e fisico. permette di purificare esseri corrotti o ucciderli -ghiaccio: permette di congelare e controllare il ghiaccio e neve -calore: permette di sopravvivere a temperature estremamente elevate e una maggiore manipolazione del fuoco, si puó infatti controllare anche il calore nell´aria per trasformarlo in fuoco -suono: permette di controllare le onde sonore e adirittura assordare i nemici -illusione (o nebbia): permette di creare illusioni o confondere l´avversario con illusioni nella nebbia simili a fantasmi -fumo: permette di intossicae i nemici e cgenereare delle fumi fumogene per accecarli o evocare nubi di fumo -fulmine: permette di controllare l´elettricitá e creare tempeste -fango: permette di trasformare i nemici in melma e controllare il fango nei dintorni e creare sabbie mobili -luna (o sacro): energia pura della luna, si divnta piu forti nella sua presenza, ma con la luna piena si rischia di impazzire -veleno: avvelena i nemici o puó adirittura discoglierli, immunitá a ogni tipo di veleno -minerale: permette di creare scudi di energia impenetrabili e possono adirittura esplodere o cristallizzare i nemici -magma: immunitá al magma, puoi nuotarci tranquillamente e aumentare la temperatura di dove ti trovi finoa incenerire i nemici -pietra: pietrifica i nemici e permette di fare frane -sabbia: permette di conollare la sabbia e generare adirittura tempeste di sabbia -plasma: potere del laser, puoi avere delle armi lase e tagliare quaunque cosa come burro o dei raggi laser che permettono di tagliar eogni materiale -nulla (o vuoto): potere dell´anti-materia e dell´attrazione di oggetti -natura (o vita): permete di curarsi o generare dei veleni naturali -tempo (o morte): permete di manipolare il tempo, dimiuire la durata di vita dei nemici o altro del genere -spazio: controllo dello spazio, teletrasporto e deformazione dell´avversario o del terreno elemeni opposti: neutro-fisico tenebre-luce fuoco-acqua aria-terra spirito-(nessuno opposto) fumo-fulmine calore-ghiaccio illusione-fango luna-veleno suono-(nessuno opposto) nulla-plasma magma-minerale sabbia-pietra natura-tempo spazio-(nessuno opposto) unversed http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Unversed eccetto vanitas (intendo senza maschera) e ventus-vanitas qui ci sono ttli unvered ti traduco pure i nomi: *flood (suppongo che in italiano rimarra cosi duque lascia flood) *scrapper-raschiatore *bruiser-ammaccato *red-hot chili-chili caldo rosso *blu sea-salat-sale marino blu *yellow munstard-mostarda gialla *monotracker (dovrebbe essere uguale in italino) *thorn bite-spina mordente *shoe garzer-scarpa fissata *chest spider-baulragno *arch raven-arci-corvo *laser bunny-coniglio pigro *shade jelly-gelatina ombra *irrutable tank-carro iritabile *medicine bottle-bottiglia di medicina *sonic blaster-blaster sonico *vile face-pila di facce *wild bruiser-selvaggio ammaccato *mandrake-mandragora *buckle briser-fibbia ammaccata *chrono twister-tifone crono *axe flapper-ascia sbbatente *prize pot-anfora premio *jelly ball-palla di gelatina *springloady-carica primavea *wheel master (suppongo che il nome rimanga uguale in italiano) *synphony master-maesro sinfonico *cursed carriage-carrozza maledetta *trinity armor-armatura trio *metamorphosis-metamorfosi *mad treant-albero pazzo *mimic master-maestro della mimica *iron prisoner-prigioniero di ferro (ttt e 4 le forme) *vanitas-apprendista del maesro di xehnort (sarebbe con la maschera) *vanitas (senza maschera) *ventus-vaitas (unione tra ven e vanitas come si vde dal nome) *vanitas´s sentiment-sentimento di vanitas inoltre puoi vedere se c´e´qualke heartless o unersed ke usi l´elemeno luce, ho modificato neltemplate terra e ho messo terra (elemento) x nn confonderlo cn terrra di bbs, hai comunque fatto un ottimo lavoro e io ho quasi finito i nessuno :) --PRISON KEEPER 23:02, ago 25, 2010 (UTC) bravo ottimo lavoro, hai fatto solo un piccolo errore: magma é opposto a minerale, questo xke il magma sarabbe una magia potenziata del calore (ke sarebbe a sua volta potenziata del fuoco), minerale inceve é una versioe assai superiore del ghiaccio (ke a sua volta lo é dell´acqua), infatti minerale puó cristallizzare l´acqua e nemici, cosa ke il ghiaccio poteva fare ma congelando dunque piu debole, ma continua stai facendo un lavoro ottimo, cm immainr potresti anke metterci jafar-genio con una palla du lave tra le mani. p.s. io nn ho toccato nelle gallerie --PRISON KEEPER 10:19, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Minerale reflex é di elemento minerale se lo vuoi sapere, inoltre magmete é di elemento nulla. ottimo lavoro x spazio --PRISON KEEPER 16:30, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) armi scelgo sempre spada e rinuncio a scudo, sono un tipo offensivo-magia XD, se ti interessa qui c´é il link di un gdr ke gestisco di kh http://khonlinegdr.forumcommunity.net/, vedi se a altri utenti interessa. --PRISON KEEPER 00:03, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) gdr certo che puoi dirlo ai tuoi amici, dagli anche il mi indirizzo msn raziel-1993@hotmail.it, comunque neanke io so fare un gioco, puoi smpre aiutatmi su altre cose, se ti inteesa, il sito di ieri é un gdr, praticamente ti presenti ti crei un ´personaggio e fai delle misioni, e un videogioco in un certo senso, se ti interessa partecipa ^^ --PRISON KEEPER 12:31, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) FINITO finiti tutti i nessuno, poi inizio gli unversed, per minerale hai fatto un buon lavoro, comunque si é necessario mettere tutti quelli ke usano l´elemento anke se é gia messo nella descrizione, x organizzazione xiii nn ho capito se intendevi roxas con il cappuccio o i membri, ma devi sempre specificare p.s. hai messo x sbaglio il nome di ercole in inglese XD ma fa nnt, qui c´é il mio forum x il videogioco ke staimo creando http://thedarkprophecy.forumcommunity.net/ --PRISON KEEPER 19:17, ago 27, 2010 (UTC) unversed tra poco inizio a fare gli unversed e ti ho mandato tramite MP gli errori della tua scheda, appena corretti te la covalido e tu puoi iniziare la missione appena comprata l´arma e oggetti curativi Kingdom Hearts Ho appena fatto la pagina su Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy Sei tu che hai postato l'ultimo messaggio nella mia pagina,giusto? Ok, mi occupo io dei pg di Final Fantasy,ho quasi tutti i capitoli perciò ne so abbastanza xD L'unico problema è che l'estate è quasi finita,ultimamente ho avuto dei problemi,quindi posterò poco spesso,ma posso iniziare a scrivere già gli articoli e li posterò appena possibile. P.S. In Kh1 ho scelto Spada e Scudo scartando lo scettro,mentre nel 2 ho scelto sempre scelto la mazza da Struggle che aumenta la Difesa. Sisthra Aiuti Ciao Axel 8. Grazie per la disponibilità, ti sarei grato se potresti andare nelle pagine di Paperino e Pippo e mettere la lista delle loro armi. Io intanto metto un po' a posto alcune tabelle. Grazie e ciao. P.S. Ti ho risposto al messaggio. Lista Ah, c'è già? Perfetto, allora mentre io vado avanti con i Keyblade, tu comincia pure le loro armi. Ricorda: Metti un immagine dell'arma, in quale capitolo appare e dove la si ottiene. Ma siccome alcune armi di Paperino e Pippo sono acquistabili dai Moguri, scriverai, quando dovrai dire dove si ottengono quelle armi che vanno comprate, che quell'arma si ottiene dai Moguri e ne scriverai anche il prezzo(questo vale solo per le armi acquistabili dai Moguri). Ricorda infine di scrivere, con l'elenco puntato, i valori di attacco e di magia, guarda pure dalla wikia inglese se hai dei dubbi Grazie e ciao. P.S. Oggi sarai presente sulla wiki? Ok, va bene.